Project Summary The purpose of this grant application is to provide partial support for the sixth FASEB Science Research Conference on Polycystic Kidney Disease (PKD), ?Polycystic Kidney Disease: Challenges, differing viewpoints and ways forward? to take place from June 25 to June 30, 2017, in Big Sky, Montana. The scientific theme of this conference encompasses the inherited renal cystic diseases, including the autosomal dominant (ADPKD) and recessive (ARPKD) forms of PKD, the autosomal dominant polycystic liver diseases with milder involvement of the kidneys (ADPLD) and many syndromic forms of PKD caused by mutations in genes encoding for proteins in the primary cilium (ciliopathies). The conference will bring together investigators from a wide range of different research areas sharing an interest on PKD and other renal cystic diseases and ciliopathies, and will promote cross disciplinary discussion and collaboration. Areas of particular interest will range from basic to translational research with a thematic approach that includes: 1) Genetic mechanisms; 2) Cell biology of PKD proteins, extracellular vesicles and cilia; 3) Epigenetics and microRNAs; 4) Cilia, calcium, and cAMP signaling; 5) Other pathways and model systems; 6) Disease mechanisms in other tissues and organs; 7) Cell metabolism and metabolomics; and 8) Biomarkers and clinical trials. Particular attention in the organization of this Conference has been and will be to including new speakers and speakers from related fields to broaden the knowledge of PKD investigators, to promoting young investigators and fostering their network building with established investigators, and to supporting participation of woman scientists, individuals from underrepresented minorities as well as researchers with disabilities. The range of disciplines attracted to this Conference is wide, including nephrology and hypertension (adult and pediatric), gastroenterology and hepatology, genetics, cell and molecular biology, developmental biology, physiology, biochemistry and structural biology, pharmacology and health sciences. The specific goals of this meeting are: 1) Assemble an interdisciplinary program of basic scientists and clinical researchers that are at the forefront of PKD research to provide a comprehensive update on recent advances in PKD; 2) Provide a format where trainees and junior investigators can present, discuss and learn, with the goal of exciting them about PKD and inspiring them to become the next generation of PKD researchers; 3) Generate a platform for informed discussion to help resolve unanswered questions in PKD, and to promote collaboration; and 4) Promote the development of novel therapies for PKD by juxtaposing basic scientists, clinical investigators and representations of the pharmaceutical industry.